warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dax
:Not to be confused with Dex. The Dax were an elite fighting force who served the Orokin as their soldiers, bodyguards, and commanders. They were considered formidable warriors, but were noticeably outclassed by Warframes. Lore Under servitude as the Orokin Empire's elite warriors, the Dax were forced to obey whoever possessed Kuva, as it marked them as an Orokin elite. They were a small core of the army, between the normal foot soldiers and the Tenno. They were relied on due to their ability and often had augments implanted in order to increase their speed and strength to superhuman levels. Isaah also had a pair of mechanical legs. All Dax uniforms were the same, with rank being indicated by their mechanical helmets which covered most of the face and widened at the top. They also wore golden chest plates and leg armor. As for their weapons, they all wielded the or variants of it such as the . Some, like Teshin, possessed the disk. The and were considered standard-issue for Railjack crews during The Old War. At one point during the Old War, an insurgency occurred on the ancient tower of Altra on Ceres and a Dax battalion was sent by the Orokin as an attempt to recapture the tower. However, the tower's defenses proved to be impenetrable to the battalion. was then called in to quell the insurgency. With his immense speed, he blitzed through the tower and was able to reclaim it. Near the end of the war, as seen in the Erra quest, a female Dax was seen wearing silver colored armor instead of bronze colored. She also wielded the Orvius disk, possibly indicating that all Dax had them. The Dax were present at the fall of the Orokin, but most of them were killed during or after it, being no real match for the Tenno. The only known survivor was Teshin, though it is unknown how he survived. Teshin formed the Conclave in an attempt to train and preserve the fighting ability and honor of the Tenno, though his ideals often clashed with the Lotus. In the Corrupted Ancient Synthesis Imprint, a Dax named Menz was involved with fighting off the Infestation. This was just after the fall of the Orokin leaders, as the Tenno are mentioned as the betrayers. In this, he is the friend and bodyguard of an Orokin Lorist named Ontella. He commands a group of unknown bodyguards, possibly also Dax, but most likely Grineer or Corrupted, and MOAs. He ultimately beat back the Infested, but all of the other guards died. An unnamed Dax is mentioned in the Guardsman synthesis, and he leads a group of guards around a low level Orokin named Alarez. However, he was ambushed and cut down by a Grineer named Veytok. Known Dax * (Formerly) *Isaah (Deceased) *Teshin - Leader of the Conclave *Menz - Guard Notes *Tyl Regor once referred to Teshin as a "pseudo-Tenno", though there is no visible connection between the two. *Some Dax have the word in their name, with Teshin being known as "Teshin Dax" and Menz being "Dax Menz".